robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Vanished Server
"Please don't take my story seriously because my creepasta is fake. But here's a warning: Don't ever enter a server that was having strange name of the game, creator or description." Gloomy Day I was planning to meet my friend, Ryan, at the park. But the sky turned dark and "gloomy", then rain. It was canceled. I had to wait until the rain stops, so I played ROBLOX. All of the interesting games I played before became boring in my opinion. So I looked all the games in the games category. I want to find horror games so it will be challenging for me, I clicked the horror genre. One game caught my eye. It wasn't like "Silent Dark" or "Nightmare Eyes" kinda games. It's called......gI1tc53$_gaym. The thumbnail was a robloxian hiding in a medium-sized bag from a glitchy....... IDK, maybe a monster or a scary animal something. I looked in the comments and saw comments like "Ok im not gona play it" or "OMG! dont play it glitches appir" and "I will hab rebenge somday u ruin my layf". The grammars are terrible. I didn't pay attention at the creator so I clicked the 'Play' button. What happened next activated my curiosity... The Mysterious Game I was in a garden where the plants are withered, even the grass. In front of the garden there's a not-so-large 2-storey house that's crooked and old. I went inside, I was in the living room. There was secret hiding spots there like behind the TV, under the sofa and in the bookshelf. Suddenly, I heard a static sound. "Maybe it's a monster" I thought, so I hid under the sofa so it's not obvious. I saw him but I can't see clearly. He's a robloxian wearing a hood and he's holding something, but Idk what he holds. He passed from the sofa (which where i'm hiding) and he's holding a knife. He went outside then a cutscene played. The cutscene: A man watching a TV living in this house called somebody. After he called, he looked surprised. Then the cutscene ended. Idk what that means. I was exploring the living room until I saw a flashlight, I picked it then the static sound played again I came back from where i'm hiding he came again and didn't find me. I sneaked behind him and went upstairs. There are lots of hiding spots too, and I found a little monster sensor or something. He followed me but he didn't know where i'm hiding. A tiny pop-up in the bottom of my screen said: "Come out, come out, wherever you are. I don't care where you're hiding. Soon I will find and kill you!" Feeling confused, I didn't move or chat. I'm just sitting there. Find me if you can! When he passed a cutscene played again. The cutscene: The man at the first cs began to act wild and he started throwing things everywhere. Suddenly the guy smiled in a creepy way. "Maybe he wants to commit suicide" I thought. I explored the room upstairs and found a letter under the empty vase. It said "Dear Myself, I promise that I will grant everything you want. Even bad or good, I will not forget the promise. Revenge made you who you are, Your please made me who I am. Nothing ever change that. I swear it. I mean it. I promise. __________________________________________________________Your Dearest Friend, ____________________________________________________________________Yourself" After that, I heard footsteps went closer and I didn't hide. I need to confront him. Tell him to have a new life, new friends, new home. He caught me and a pop-up appeared again said: "Finally I found you. I can finally terminate you, discard you, kill you. Myself would be pleased to see what did I do to you. Myself wants to see you suffer. Oh! And the promise? We will never forget that.............................Any last words?" Before he killed me in that game, he gave me a chance to talk to him. I chatted "Why? why do you want to do this? nobody wants to be like this, to be like you. Do you want to be like this forever? Hiding in this world? Living so fearfully that they may caught you? No wants to live like that. Even you." "Myself wants to. And we promised about that." the pop-up said "Revenge is not the answer to all your problems. We can be friends. I can make your life better." I chatted "If you can really do that, no thanks but I will set you free in this one simple task" the pop-up said. "I'll do it" I said as I sound like challenging myself for freedom. Finale: The Task A pop-up began to say "Find the little note copy it to the chat then send. You have 5 minutes to do that. You will be free and I will be vanished. My profile, my game, my account. Think that I will never exist in roblox. NOW FIND IT." I searched high and low, side to side, room to room, around the house, the bushes, the trash cans and the basement out side the house. I went to the basement. It was creepy down there. I used the flashlight and spotted all the things. I found a bunch of paper in that old office table. At the middle of all the papers, I found the note it said "Please set me free, I have my loved ones worried about me. You shall have a happy life as I wish. GoodBye." I copied it and sent. A big pop-up said: "Very well, You have done my task. I didn't exist in roblox. GoodBye." Then the game crashed. The game wasn't on my recently played list. It's like I was just dreaming. BTW it's 9:56 p.m so I went to sleep. THE END BTW this is my 2nd creepypasta. Tnx. for reading